We could all see it
by hope290580855
Summary: DENSI and look in the office leads to more ,but where and how does it end?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy and please review because I'm sorta is a Densi story.I do not own any of never really happened just an idea that popped into my head.

As Kensi enters the bullpen she looks over at Deeks and they are staring deep into eachothers eyes as Callen says No P.D.A. Neither one of them realized it had been so long. Kensi sits at her desk and Deeks gets up on his way to the gym and plops a note on her desk it reads. Will you get Dinner with me tonight check yes or no. She circles the yes and puts it down on his desk while nobody is comes back about an hour later and sees the note then smiles then says "Fern 7:30 I will pick you up at your house is that okay" She smiles and says yes sounds great.

7:30 comes and Deeks knocks on her door and to his surprise she wasn't quite ready so she yelled "come on in" About half an hour later she walks out in a short black dress thats very form fitting and Deeks jaw drops and she looks at him and says "might wanna close your mouth before you catch flies" he laughed and said "Come on lets go I got reservations for 8:30.

they make it to the restaurant and he takes her jacket off of her and puts it on the back of her chair then she sits and pushes her in like a real gentlemen. She looks at him amazed that he could be such a gentleman. They sit and have dinner and they play footsie all night. Lets just say that they both had had a lot to drink so they decided a taxi was good idea they got into together and they told the driver the two separate places then about two minutes after the meter started Kensi went in for a kiss and as the driver made it to Deeks house they were in a full fledge make out and he paid the driver quick and picked kensi up and brought her up to his door. He fumbled with the key for a few seconds they they got in and they got shirts off then passed out on his bed.

Review please should this be a one-shot. Sorry it's so short


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the grammar errors in the last chapter ! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter here goes chapter two.

Deeks woke up and before he could open his eyes his attention went right to the pain in his head. Then he started to wonder 'how I'd get home' then he felt the warmness of the body pressed against him. He opened his eyes to see Kensi. He admired her beauty for a minute. He then kissed her forehead ,and made his way to his bathroom. He stood in the mirror and splashed water in his face. He still thought he was dreaming. He woke up with Kensi Blye in his bed Yes kickass Kensi Blye the one that had crept into his dreams all those nights. 'I only hope she doesn't regret it' was all he could think to himself.

He hears the door swing open and there she is wearing his blue shirt that had been thrown the night before. She hugs him from behind him. He maneuvers his body around so he's looking at her. He is stunned she looks beautiful. Her hair is all in a mess and his shirt is just long enough to cover her butt where she's wearing nothing but thin black lace panties. He leans in to kiss her ,but she stops him. "Deeks what are we are doing" he smiles and steals a quick peck on her lips before responding "I don't know about you ,but I'm trying to make all the dreams I've had lately become a reality" she looked at him obviously not expecting those words. She then takes her hand and starts to trace the outline of his abs on his chest. She looks up at him and with a mischievous smile and says "how do these dreams of yours usually play out?". He can't take it anymore he grabs he and pushes her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist. While he goes in for a hard and hungry kiss. A moan escapes her lips which only makes him deepen the kiss a little more. He then starts to kiss slowly down her neck. She moans again as he makes it to the joint of her neck and shoulder. He picks her up leads her back towards her bedroom.

Monty starts to barks as he enter the hallway. He puts Kensi down and they start to catch their breath as Deeks leans in kisses her earlobe then whispers "In my dreams Montys not here to stop us from finishing that" she looks at him and let's out a tiny quiet for a minute as she begins to think.

He then says " don't over think this. Why don't we go get breakfast" She agreed she got in the car ,and they drove off to the near by cafè.

Please Review!( how's my grammar)


	3. Chapter 3

They make there way to the cafe. Kensi gives Deeks a quick smirk and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to the bathroom Be right back" The waitress arrives to the table before Kensi returns ,so Deeks decides to order for her "I'll take a pot of coffee ,two jelly donuts ,and a croissant." The waitress smiles "will that be all" He replies "yes". Kensi finally makes it back to the table and Deeks is watching the waitress as she walks away. Kensi notices and decides to keep it to herself ,but she just can't help but wonder. Does Deeks prefer the 5'3 Blond with a tight dress and hourglass figure. The waitress brings there order by the table with two mugs and Kensi gives him a confused look "Did you order?" "yes you were in the I thought I'd take a shot at it. How'd I do?" He replied She smiles "It's perfect Thank you you're the best"


End file.
